1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to systems and methods for performing ophthalmic measurements. In particular, some embodiments can be used for measuring a spatial distance in a patient's eye such as, for example, the distance between the corneal surface and the posterior wall of the capsular bag in an aphakic eye.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various ophthalmic procedures involve measurements of a spatial distance within a patient's eye, including measurements of the dimensions of the eye, or dimensions of features of the eye, the distance between selected portions or features of the eye, etc. For example, such measurements can be of the anterior chamber depth (ACD), lens thickness, and axial length of the eye. Techniques for making certain types of these measurements include ultrasonic measuring and Optical Coherence Tomography (OCT). Despite the successes of these techniques in various ophthalmic applications, there is a continuing need for improved techniques and systems for measuring spatial distances within the eye.